The First Visit
by eye of the divine
Summary: Keres Griffin of Clan Tremere finally gets to visit her Sire after spending a few months in Harlow she is grateful to be coming home.
_This story came about from an RP with a very good friend of mine, after some time it finally got converted into a short fiction. We really hope you enjoy the read and look forward to hearing your thoughts on it._

* * *

 **The First Visit - Written by Emma & Lucy**

* * *

The board sprang to life, the digital display finally updated after over an hour of sedation. With a quick glance Jean-Pierre found the flight:

 **Heathrow (LHR) to Bordeaux – DELAYED**

Flashed away to:

 **Heathrow (LHR) to Bordeaux – ARRIVED**

It flickered with very little acknowledgement from the majority of the people waiting. For the most part their eyes were glued to the gate or to the windows, which gave a limited view of the aeroplanes that came and went.

With a considerable effort Griffin muted his irritated sigh, It took a fair amount of restraint to avoid fidgeting but he managed, perhaps it was years of practice, however, internally he festered.

The tardy trip only made things worse, he understood why she had gone, for her own long term well-being. Even so it concerned him that she would no longer be the person whom he had embraced.

It would not be the case, of that he was certain, he was being paranoid.

Finally Griffin allowed himself to move, he turned to his left, allowing his gaze to drift towards the seating area, Regent Kersten sat in the front row with an acquaintance; he wasn't sure his Regent had friends; so it was the best term he could find that would fit.

Both were huddled over Lyle's iPad, eyes glued firmly to the screen as they debated strategy for a game; his own tablet remained firmly within his apartment. Jean-Pierre didn't like the idea of carrying it around in public. Though he would never openly doubt Regent Kersten's abilities with technology, there was always a chance someone could get past the protection he had put in place. The idea of a nosey Kindred getting a hold of it also made him feel it not prudent to remove it, though he loathed to admit it, his book collection, emails and browsing history would give away a lot about himself, and he certainly cherished privacy.

Griffin only turned to the gate once more when he noticed that people had begun to emerge, he knew his Childe was planning on staying for more than a few days, so she would not be one of the first to come forth; customs had a habit of slowing down any attempt to leave quickly.

They came through in dribs and drabs, families reunited, business men and women departed for homes or hotels, there weren't many tourists, but a few came through and off to find taxis. It seemed with the influx of people the chattering increased audibly.

Keres was one of the last few to leave customs, she rolled her shoulders and readjusted the strap of her satchel, pulling her suitcase behind her, she made her way across the large room to her Sire. As she closed the distance her expression seemed blank, but as soon as she stood in front of him she couldn't help but smile up at him.

With no warning she let go of her luggage and enveloped him in an embrace, she could feel him stiffen against her, but it only made her smile. Keres knew Griffin well enough to predict his reaction, but pointedly ignored it for a moment longer; she was surprised to feel his hand come to rest on her shoulder.

Reluctantly she let go and looked up at him with the small smile still brightening her expression. Everyone thought his eyes were hard and cold, she didn't see it herself, but then again she had been given a rare insight into the man.

"It's good to see you." As she spoke she took him in again, wondering, mutely, how he managed to remain so immaculate and pristine without trying. There wasn't a crease in sight of his topcoat. Beneath she peaked the double breasted waistcoat, the pattern sewn into the material carefully; it was almost unnoticeable unless you chose to look closely enough.

"You also, you're looking well." As he replied she fumbled into her satchel looking for something, though Jean-Pierre was curious he did very little to show that he was, he remained still merely observing her.

After a moment of rustling she produced a small gift box and held it out to him to take. Griffin eyed it with his ultramarine eyes for a long second before shaking his head.

"I cannot accept, Keres." He could see she was thinking over her response. After a while she met his gaze with her own but her expression remained passive.

"..I know it's not your way, but please? I am grateful for all the things you have done." He shook his head slightly in response forcing a slight sigh from her. Keres pocketed the box in her jacket and dropped the subject for now.

Jean-Pierre could see her eye drift behind him towards the seating area, Keres suppressed another smile before speaking again.

"It's good to be home, thank you for the package it was very welcomed." Griffin could see her attention almost immediately back to him.

"You're most welcome, I hope it helped." He took a step forward and took her luggage automatically, she blinked and stopped herself from insisting, remembering his mannerisms.

"It did, I didn't realize I would miss the smell of coffee quite so much." Sensing he was waiting on her Keres took the first step forward making her way over to the seating area but was careful to keep in step with her Sire.

As the pair walked she linked her arm with his to help keep the same pace. Keres couldn't help feeling nervous, she hadn't seen her previous Regent since her departure from the city and knew his demeanour would be different depending on his mood.

They came to a stop but weren't acknowledged, Keres took advantage and delved into her satchel once more for another box. By the time she had reached out to offer it Lyle had looked up, giving his blonde counterpart full control of the game they had been playing.

His hazel eyes inspected the box under his nose, the expression on his face seemed puzzled. His gaze travelled along her arm until he met her veridian hued set.

"...Dafuck?" Keres shrugged awkwardly, trying her best not to jostle Jean-Pierre or drop her bag.

"Just take it, please." Silently she prayed for an easy conversation.

"Why can't you carry it?"

 _Nope, no such luck._

She thought to herself as her Regent decided he was going to be difficult.

"Don't make me throw it at you." She couldn't be bothered to keep up her bitch face, it was exhausting after a while. She took a step closer and added: "Please, it's a gift."

"For whom?" Regent Kersten decided to continue his attempt at winding her up. There was a pregnant pause as they maintained the eye contact.

"...You?" Finally, he reached out and took the offertory.

"...Ah, um, okay, thanks?" She resisted the urge to tuck a stray curly lock of hair behind his ear, recalling his previous warning on such acts. Lyle seemed to not have expected her to bring him anything; internally she was pleased she had done something unexpected.

Keres glanced at the stranger, even sat down and hunched over an iPad she could tell he was much shorter than the Regent. All she could really see was a head of blonde neatly cut hair.

She gave another shrug before speaking again:

"S~o, do I get the speech? Please tell me I do."

"The speech on how I think Twilight is awesome?" He replied, his head buried down as he opened the gift.

"Pft, no accounting for taste I suppose." She deliberately hid how much attention she paid to his reaction to the contents of the box. Lyle's response was muted but she could just make out the curious glint in his eye; she was fairly certain he liked them.

"As if they didn't know." Regent Kersten smiled and nodded before he added: "Thanks, but it wasn't necessary."

"I'm aware it wasn't, I wanted to."

"It's a strange occurrence, the giving of gifts." Lyle closed the box with a click and slid it into the suit jacket's pocket. Keres could see the smile that graced his expression, but wasn't certain of its meaning. Her uncertainty showed easily to the Elder that sat seemingly happy as she shrugged yet again.

"Wasn't sure what the etiquette was. but where I'm from it's not unusual."

"I've forgotten much about what etiquette means anyway." He was fucking with her again.

"Then next time I will give you a Dictionary." Keres replied easily, but didn't even realise she had begun to smirk. The younger Tremere felt she knew where she stood just about when the Regent was being like this.

"Probably! But then I'll have to think of TWO gifts to give back to you..." His exclamation wasn't unexpected, she took a moment to consider her response.

"...Not necessary, though if you are feeling kind you can make my phone stop playing Gangnam style every time it rings, I know you tweaked the settings so I couldn't change it." Keres found it quite amusing though she would never admit it.

".. Nah, I will let that keep happening, it's far too fun." Neither of them noticed the blonde peek up from the screen, he had a good poker face but the slight shake of his shoulders gave away his silent laughter; only Jean-Pierre really noticed it.

"I got such a bollocking off my Primogen for that." Without realisation Keres sighed irritably.

".. Excellent." Lyle's elbows rested just before his knees and his fingertips joined in a mock parody of Mr Burns.

"Referencing The Simpsons isn't helpful." She spoke calmly, with the kind of monotone that declared she was refusing to lose her temper over it.

"Deal with it then." As Regent Kersten retorted he reached back into his pocket and began removing his current set of cuff links.

"Will do." She relented, content with the small victory of finding a gift he liked. Keres watched as he placed the new set on. He seemed to do it with no difficulty, as though it was something of a routine he had all of his life; not badly done either for someone who had been existence since the sixteenth century.

Changing the topic completely after he had inspected the cuff of his shirt she added with a slight incline of her head towards the newcomer:

"Made a new friend?"

"Friends, yeah, right..." Lyle spoke with a meaningful smile and yet again Keres was unsurprised, it was a poor choice of words anyway, Regent Kersten did not have friends.

"Well I was going to say Minion, but I didn't want to seem rude."

"To him? You think he's not used to it? Plus it's the truth." Keres made a small clicking noise with her tongue acknowledging that her Elder had a point.

"Nice to meet you Minion." In the spirit of keeping the conversation light hearted she tipped an imaginary hat and spoke with a fair amount of sarcasm.

The new acquaintance didn't give too much of a reply, he was fixated on the iPad. Keres knew better than to interfere any further but at least elicited some form of response.

The petite man looked up for a moment only to give both herself and Lyle the middle finger. Chris mumbled his name as his eye was drawn back to the game he had been playing before being interrupted.

"So did I miss much?" Keres' dark green eyes turned their attention back to Lyle who had reclined back in his seat observing the interaction passively.

"...I think I painted your room fuchsia." It seemed to Keres he was in full troll mode this evening and wasn't going to let it go.

"Really!? OMG my hero." It seemed to only fuel her own sarcasm towards him but he always gave more than he got. For the most part Keres didn't care what colour the room was, anything was better than nothing after all.

"I also got a new time record." He added cryptically, Lyle knew he had her interested now.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rose ever so slightly as curiosity got the better of her.

"I managed to get Claudia to slap me after ten minutes of conversation." There was a hint of pride behind his statement, and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You always were such a gentleman, can't imagine what you said, but now you've hinted I am curious." There was little point denying otherwise.

"I said I needed to feel her tits, and touched them." His tone was so blunt and trollish there was a very high probability he was fibbing to see her reaction.

"Uhuh, and I became Regent." The younger Tremere couldn't help but use a more serious tone to stop herself from smiling.

"They're small and soft."

"You were expecting different?"

"Nope, but confirmation is always nice." His hands came up again as though he was squeezing imaginary breasts. "I should try yours too!" He sat up straighter as he added the last bit.

"You had me naked and chained to a wall and you choose now to want to do that?" Keres lowered her voice slightly to not be overheard. The tone of her voice showed she was still amused by his proposition.

"Yeah, but back then I forgot to touch them." Keres was uncertain if she was grateful, insulted or amused; possibly a medley of all three.

"Regent..." Jean-Pierre finally spoke up for the first time, not particularly fond of his superior's crass behaviour. By this point Keres had decided she was amused, and had stepped back to lean into her Sire's arm to hide her grin and laughter.

After some time had passed she managed to compose herself, at first she peeked at Lyle from the corner of her unobscured eye before managing to face him again. The conversation had continued without her she cut across the older men.

"I think your dates probably have nicer tits than me anyway, so you haven't missed much." Her comment went unanswered as Lyle turned his full attention on Jean-Pierre.

"For fuck's sake we're a clan that does vivisections on Kindred every other month or so..wait..undead-sections? Whatever. Pfeuh, there's no such thing as intimacy in Chantries."

The Harpy knew it was true, but ignored his Regent instead he tapped Keres' hand to get her full attention.

"Either we leave, or you let him touch you..." Keres knew him well enough to be able to read the subtle changes in his tone of voice, he didn't want the second option to occur and knew very well his wish for privacy extended to her as well.

"And how likely is it that he's going to sneak up on me later and do it anyway?" Her eye met his as they spoke, completely disregarding Lyle and Chris.

"Depends if he gets distracted by something else in the meantime...He is a stubborn one." Before she could respond Lyle cut into the discourse.

"Don't talk about me like I wasn't here..Fine, I won't go after her attributes!" By the time Regent Kersten had retorted he had already extracted his phone and his head was bowed down inspecting the screen with interest grumbling instead of fully articulating himself.

Keres hardly noticed, however, she did mutter:

"Once upon a time I may have been flattered." She was accustomed to these kind of conversations, it almost made her feel like she was home once again. Keres felt Jean-Pierre lean closer to speak more discreetly.

"Maybe we should leave him vent a little and eventually he'll forget..." Keres doubted Lyle would but it was evident her Sire was bored of playing babysitter.

"Okay, maybe next time I'll get the speech." Internally she cursed herself for sounding like a petulant child. Regent Kersten disturbed her internal musing swiftly.

"What speech?" Jean-Pierre remained silent.

"The one you give every Tremere when they come here."

"Like the three I get every seventy years or so because someone in Vienna wants to prank me?"

"Eh, I can't help that they have a dry sense of humour, but it's still a good one."

"Well I gave you private classes..private classes..." The way he stressed the words drew Chris' attention, Keres caught a blonde eyebrow quirk with mute curiosity all she could do was roll her eyes.

"I've told you everything then...uh..." Lyle continued knowing what he had implied had not really been effective at embarrassing her.

"Yeah but please?" She ignored them. Jean-Pierre gave her hand a small pat before adding:

"I'll leave you both then." Keres gave a sigh directed at the seated Kindred but wouldn't willingly leave her Sire's side. Unobtrusively she linked her arm with his once more.

"Always a pleasure, I'm sure I'll run into you both before I go back." With that said she followed Jean-Pierre's lead, dimly she was aware of being watched but didn't pay too much attention as they walked towards the exit.

"I don't think it's worth it..." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Will you stay long ?"

"Probably not, but it is a good speech." She smiled slightly recalling the words vividly. "I didn't book a return ticket but I was hoping for at least two weeks if you're willing?"

"I have no say in where you are and why, but I'm glad to see you again." He didn't say it directly but he had missed his Childe after her departure to England.

"I'm here to visit you, so as long as you want me to stay...I missed you too." Her head came to rest slightly on his arm as she confessed, he didn't need to outright say the same she knew and understood the subtext of his words.

They came to a stop outside the airport, it was much colder now than when she had left, the wind carried the droplets of rain against their clothes even with the sheltered outdoor roofing to cover them.

"The Regent will be disappointed you're not here for him." Keres missed the slightest smile on her Sire's lips, but felt his fingers as they smoothed through her curly hair. "I haven't finished reading the last electronic book you have sent me."

"If it pleases you I can spend some time with him as well." As she responded her chin rested on his upper arm so she could look up at him. Keres knew Regent Kersten was a hit and miss topic with him so decided to also jump to the other topic he had brought up with a grin.

"I have a few more, but I haven't finished it either."

"I would rather have you not stay alone with him, it could be dangerous..." There was always that slight protective streak, Keres found it quite endearing.

"It is difficult to catch up on reading when you have screaming Apprentices throwing things at each other within the Chantry. I may need to start buying nappies." The familiar exasperation that came from him was another small detail she hadn't realised she had missed until it crept under her skin and reminded her of its existence.

"Ok, I will do as you ask." As she spoke her fingers trailed across Jean-Pierre's sleeve, Keres recognised the fine weave, and that it was indeed cashmere. There was only the slightest of pauses before she went with the new topic once more, discarding the previous one with ease.

"Harlow's Chantry is a bit more calm but it's...far more strict. They still pee?" Her brain wandered, curious if Lyle had managed a new ritual simply for the troll factor.

"They don't but they are acting like toddlers." Jean-Pierre observed Keres passively as he replied, though he didn't show it too much he appreciated the affectionate gesture. "All Chantries are probably more strict than this one.."

"Ah, that's true, it reminded me a lot of St Eloi." When she spoke the name, subconsciously her mind pushed those memories back to the fore, the dark stone corridors that seemed to wind away forever. The small rooms that once served as sleeping areas for the local Tremere and the old Ritual room...

"Speaking of, am I staying in the Chantry for my visit? I never got a chance to set up a haven here." It took Keres a lot of control not to shudder but she managed to push down those memories, choosing to concentrate on the present.

"I'm sure we can borrow a room for you."

"Thank you. I've been really looking forward to coming back for a bit." The taxi pulled up to the curb of the pavement cutting their conversation short, neither Kindred felt comfortable talking with an outsider present.

Jean-Pierre immediately opened the door for her, had she been Kine she was certain she would have blushed, not at all accustomed to such niceties.

Keres spoke her thanks to him as she slid to the opposite side of the back seating allowing him remain sheltered from the downpour as he too took the last seat.

The door closed with an audible thunk but it was hardly noticed, Keres focused some of her vitae to the upper layers of her skin, giving her a touch of colour to her otherwise dead pallor. The small flush of crimson made the subtle difference which kept Kine from becoming unnerved.

The heating had been on within the vehicle for a long time, internally both were grateful; it meant less blood was needed.

The driver barely spared them a glance. It was that time of night where he seemed to run on autopilot in the hope the shift would end sooner.

"Where are you headed?" the monotony wasn't lost on either Tremere.

"The Regent Grande please." A slight nod was the only response they received. Keres shifted keeping herself close to Jean-Pierre, almost as though she were cold.

Her eyes drifted to the window, watching the buildings and street lights as they passed by. It seemed almost surreal to be back, the city seemed so beautiful even with the dower weather that overcast the dark skies.

There was uncertainty within her, a part of her wanted to cave and return home. The other warred against it, a touch of pride and need meant she would return to Harlow until she had proven herself. After the colossal Fuck up with the Gargoyle revolt she couldn't rest easy, she had to prove she could stand on her own two feet; needed to know she was able to survive without the hand holding. Once she had it, then she could come home.

The taxi jerked to a halt, Keres blinked, she couldn't believe she had looked out of the window all that time but hadn't actually taken in what she had been looking at. At some point she had rested her head on Griffin's shoulder to see out of the window better and for an hour he had sat still allowing her to do as she wished.

Now she had been dragged back to the present once more she became aware of the fabric against her cheek and the very slight scent of cologne. It was so sparse that she did not notice until now, but it was another familiar thing that only added to ease her.

"Thirty euros please." The taxi driver spoke suddenly and automatically Keres reached down to her bag and rummaged into one of the pockets to find her purse, by the time she had found it her Sire had already handed across a ten and twenty euro notes to the driver. She felt a pang of guilt, not liking the idea of him paying but knew it was again his manners that governed his actions. Keres didn't comment, knowing full well that he would not allow her to win that discussion.

Jean-Pierre was the first to exit the car. He waited and held out his hand for her to take to assist. Keres again took it without question, another of his mannerisms that had taken time to get used to. Now she couldn't imagine him without them.

Once she had stepped outside yet again she looked around the plaza, it really had not changed since she last saw it. Across the small square was the Grande Théâtre, the pale masonry seemed to glow slightly in the street lights, the illumination from the large windows were eerily beautiful and allowed her to see the outlines of the statues that lined the top of the building.

Her eyes drifted to the small square itself, to the left and right two ornate streetlamp stood, metal, mortar and stone shaped to show the clock faces at the base. The higher her eye glided it gradually shifted to metal which curved to form five circular lamps which provided the majority of the light in the center of the square.

To the right was Rue Sainte Catherine, this street she recalled had mainly expensive designer outlets. Keres recalled going there once and deciding it was far too expensive to shop there, she lived comfortably but not that comfortably. To the left was Rue Mautrec, this street was mainly for pedestrians and had a few small hotels there but mainly she recalled it lead to a cathedral and Rue Matignac on the left.

Again she forced herself back to the present, not even realizing that the taxi was now long gone, and Jean-Pierre had patiently been stood next to her holding her suitcase waiting. Keres gave herself a mental shake to stop herself from doing it again and turned to face him.

"Forgive me, I lost myself." Jean-Pierre could see her shift her bag anxiously as she watched him. The curly locks of auburn hair gradually became sodden the longer they stood in the down pour.

He didn't respond verbally instead he just offered her his arm once more, she didn't hesitate to accept and the pair made their way to the entrance.

The Regent was just as opulent as she recalled, the marble flooring that greeted them still reflected the lighting and she could hear the slight clicking noise it made whenever Jean-Pierre walked across it.

"I hope you will enjoy it despite the general madness." Griffin re-instigated the conversation they had been having previously now there were no prying ears to overhear.

"How could I not? I get to spend time with you." Keres smiled easily as they stepped inside and out of the rain.

"You'll eventually see bad sides of me, you do know it, don't you?" Griffin glanced down to her as he spoke trying to gauge her reaction. Keres didn't respond immediately, she thought on her words before speaking.

"There are worse people in the world than you Jean-Pierre."

"Compared to these demons around us, of course. But still." He gave her a slight smile, he did not complain merely accepted her response and replied in kind. "Truth is we are no longer humans."

Yet again their conversation was interrupted, neither of them missed the presence of their Clanmate as she stepped into the foyer to greet the guests. All of them were accustomed to the Thaumaturgical ritual that informed the occupants of the Chantry whenever a guest arrived.

"Miss Ansons." Jean-Pierre greeted her. She nodded her head giving a slight view of the bun her ebony hair was neatly tied back in. She stood much shorter than Jean-Pierre.

"Sodalis Griffin, Sodalis Keres." She replied softly and politely, brushing her fingers down an imaginary crease in her suit jacket. There was an almost unnoticed pause from Keres as she tried to decide on how to respond it was only for a fraction of a second but long enough for her Sire to notice.

"Sodalis Ansons." She recovered quickly and spoke with some confidence now her mind was made. Corinna nodded before disappearing back to her work once more leaving the new arrivals to their own devices.

Alone once more they made their way to the door in the foyer, Jean-Pierre quickly entered the code on the digital pad and held the door open for Keres, the two following in Corinna's footsteps through into the ground floor of the Chantry.

They both walked past the living area towards the rooms on the opposite side of the large open space. Griffin knew which of the rooms were vacant and occupied and opened one of the doors for her.

Once she had stepped inside Jean-Pierre closed the door behind them. Carefully she placed her bag on the table and turned to face her Sire deciding to continue where they left off once more feeling that there was something that he needed to say.

"No we aren't but in truth I am glad I met you." As she spoke he placed the suitcase next to the wardrobe and turned back to face her once more.

"I'm sorry I killed you..." Sincerity poured from him as he said the words. Keres had not expected him to apologize for embracing her, not for the first time that night she was caught off guard.

"You have nothing to apologize for." As she spoke she stepped closer, her hand reached out and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I don't hate you for it and I don't hold a grudge, I was going to die anyway."

"Very well. I wish my Sire would have apologized, so I act towards you as I wished she had acted to me. I decided to embrace you because you did not have much to lose. It seemed that being a human wasn't all important to you, so I figured..."

"Please don't think me ungrateful, it means so much that you would think to apologize." Hesitantly Keres stepped closer, aware that personal space was important to him but also needing to comfort him. "Did you know how ill I was when you embraced me?"

"No...?" Jean-Pierre seemed completely ignorant, Keres was uncertain of how she felt on this. She had purposefully avoided the topic, going to great lengths to hide away when she was symptomatic, not wanting their friendship to change. Now it was possible she had irrevocably changed their relationship. But she had said it now, she had no choice but to divulge the details.

"I was diagnosed with MS not long before. I did try and meet with you when I was in a remission phases but most of my coworkers had a habit of treating me as though I couldn't do my job." The frustration and concern was evident in her tone.

"I did not know... Do not tell others about this, and make sure your medical records disappear, Kindred do not accept such... Flaws. It is also why usually, embraced Kindred are fully able, fairly young, and fit enough."

"I didn't want things to change between us... My life before my embrace is not anyone's business, I tell you because you are my Sire and I trust you...All of my medical records are in this city, I was fortunate to not have them placed on computers in the UK, but they will not be destroyed for ten more years...I have no idea how to go about getting them though..."

"I see. I will have a look at how to access those files and make them disappear." He gave a slight nod of his head but it was more for himself than for Keres. "However, while I do appreciate the trust, it is not wise... But not telling anyone is good."

"Please don't go to trouble..." Keres felt anxiety flood her mind at even the smallest possibility he could be at risk from such a course of action. Without realizing her grip tightened on his arm, she seemed to fixate her gaze on his vivid eyes, losing herself for a moment.

If Keres was honest she could probably look at them for the rest of her existence and see something different each night. When Keres realized what she was doing she blinked and tore her eyes away, allowing her grip to loosen finally.

"I do not extend it to anyone else Jean-Pierre..." It felt like an eternity to Keres but it had only been a fraction of a second. Idly she wondered if he had noticed.

"Oh don't worry, going through some files and talking to some public workers isn't as dangerous as it once was." Jean-Pierre spoke in a lighter tone to try and offer her some reassurance, he could see that it worked as she gradually began to relax once more.

"...okay, if you're certain.." Though she had began to ease Griffin knew his Childe well enough to see that the topic still played on her mind.

"I am certain." He spoke with a gentle confidence, telling her that if she did continue he would not allow her to win the discussion.

Griffin added after a slight pause:

"Regardless, this will change nothing to the current situation."

"No, however, I feel bad for causing you concern." Keres shifted her weight fractionally as she spoke, her eyes drifted down to her hand which still held his arm.

"You shouldn't, I thought about it for several months before choosing to embrace you."

"Thought about it?" Keres couldn't hide her curiosity, her eyes immediately refocused on him once more. Reluctantly she let go of his arm and she gestured with her hand for him to take the chair as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My conscience, whether I could allow myself to take your life and doom your soul." Instead of taking the chair he sat next to her, the mattress dipped slightly as he sat.

"If it's any consolation I would have damned my own soul eventually...believe it or not you saved me, I was drowning." The words Keres spoke came so easily now, it had taken her a long time to accept that she had been ready to die.

"Who knows, life is a wonderful experience..." The sheer conviction within his tone informed her he truly believed what he said. She had no opportunity to retort before he continued:

"It doesn't matter now, I weighed and chose your current existence. Being dead is not an easy thing, but being part of the Tremere Clan only adds to the difficulty."

"Being dead isn't so bad. Being Tremere is a challenge I'd rather face than the one I had whilst alive." Keres couldn't stop the small smile that graced her expression, it was one of acceptance of her circumstances. She would not change it, in honesty she was far more content in her undead existence than her living one.

"Do not be so sure, life was a precious gift. It should be valued...A challenge, if you like. Fitting in is harder for some others." He patted her close arm, the weight of him sitting on the mattress as well only made Keres slide closer to him. Jean-Pierre's tone was gentle, he was always that way inclined with his Childe never needing to raise his voice with her. There was only one exception to this and it still made him shudder internally to recall that night.

"A life of involuntary twitching, tube feeding and constant pain tends to give a more cynical view...I'm sorry." Her hand drifted on top of his as the apology tumbled from her lips. Talking of what would have been around the corner was difficult even now, she had escaped that fate but even after her circumstances had changed so drastically the fear and bitter resentment remained.

"Proper death would have been better than being damned, wouldn't it?" His question was sincere, if there was one thing Keres loved was how open to discussion her Sire was, as yet she had never found a topic that was taboo.

Keres had thought on this particular topic a number of times, once or twice she had even prayed on it hoping for some form of answer. Nothing had been forthcoming in those dark times, no matter how often she wrung her rosary and uttered the words god had declined to give her any insight.

"I couldn't say, I have no idea if I was a good person, or well, good enough. I am content with your choice to embrace me, and I would not change it."

"I hope you will say that in three hundred years again." Jean-Pierre smiled in earnest at his Childe's words, he hoped she would not become as cold as some of the others but couldn't deny their existence thrust it upon them every night. Weakness was not something to be flaunted or hinted at and trust was just as perilous a venture.

"I'm sure I will if I survive that long." The smile continued to pull at her lips, with little active thought she shifted fractionally closer. Though Keres loathed to admit her attachments she could do little to stop herself in the privacy of her own quarters.

Jean-Pierre was helpless in his need to ask his next question, Griffin had tried his best to remain firmly away from it because he knew it would be a sensitive topic. He recalled his own tuition with disdain, but he had to know. When he spoke his voice subconsciously lowered itself.

"Was Regent Kersten harsh on you, if you may speak about it?" The pause she gave answered his question without her needing to say a word, though he still patiently awaited the verbal response.

"I do not think so, though I doubt you would have liked what happened." Keres could not lie to him but at the same time she would not cast Regent Kersten in a negative light. He had, after all, done her a great service in taking time to mentor her. She was to this night grateful, and took what he had imparted seriously.

"I know his ways, and I knew protesting would have been counterproductive. Some do not finish training with all their mind intact." It was only now he was certain she had not become irrevocably insane, he couldn't even bring himself to speak the words.

"I know, I am glad you allowed me to choose for myself. I guess time will tell for me." Keres knew her Sire respected her privacy, there were certain aspects that had changed and she would not impart them to him, partly out of fear but more out of the need to not be influenced by his bias towards their Clan's way of teaching.

"Regent Kersten is a smart person. I may not like his methods, but they are quite effective in their own way..." His tone did little to hide the fact that he did not trust their Regent, but to Keres that was a given to all but one.

"I believe he does what he thinks is needed, even if he does not like it or if it seems quite harsh."

"I guess so as well, however, what he thinks is not always what is right, or what is acceptable. He only acts through his vision and cannot comprehend others." There was some truth to his words, though she confessed only to herself that she believed Lyle was far more perceptive and empathetic than he lead others to believe.

"Perhaps, but he is not cruel for cruelty's sake, and he has allowed many things that would not be acceptable in other Chantries. We should count our blessings however small they are."

"I am aware of his...benevolence towards us, as a Regent. I suspect it is the only way he found for us to stay as loyal as possible." Jean-Pierre couldn't accept the word benevolence, the term would never apply to a Kindred, everyone wanted something in return.

"That is a very cynical point of view. I believe there were a number of options open to him, otherwise wouldn't all Chantries be like this one?"

"Do not overlook other Regent's power trips and authoritarian wishes. Almost none of us here wish to evolve in the Tremere Clan, which is why we are a proper Chantry for this way of ruling...However, if we were more ambitious, it wouldn't have had worked." He didn't admonish her, but felt it prudent to correct her. Keres was already keenly aware of this fact, Harlow's Chantry as much as she would have liked it to be as Bordeaux's was, could never be with Regent Winter's iron fist form of rule in place.

"I guess we'll never know for certain since as you say none of us wish to climb the pyramid. I do not over look I just believe that it is foolish." Her response was as always considered, she did not fear here, she knew she could speak openly and took advantage of that comforting fact.

"I'm sure our precedent Regent is not innocent on the fact that we're basically left alone. I find this to be a good thing, and Regent Kersten probably finds his own interest in this situation. My guess is that they see us as the medieval studies in a university. It is nice and interesting, but it is worthless."

"It is possible the current climate is used as an experiment. It is not worthless if you plan on using the knowledge for something else." Keres' shoulders came up in a small shrug, the motion was miniscule, now that she was lent against him; she did not want to make a motion that would break contact with her Sire.

"I mean it is worthless for a faculty. By itself, the degree isn't useable in the work environment, for example. So the faculty will not assign it any special research projects, nor will it get proper funds."

"I wouldn't say unusable, highly specialised and limiting maybe...have you heard of some of the research projects that have had funding in the last decade? From memory I recall three, one to find out the importance of mantelpieces, one to discover how to make the perfect bacon sandwich and the other that sticks vividly in my mind was to monitor menstrual cycles of pole dancers and their income per night. All perfectly useless but all funded by universities."

"American researches do not count." She caught Jean-Pierre's meaningful smile, she recalled it was his way of preventing himself from laughing. Keres took an odd amount of enjoyment witnessing it because it was such a rare sight. After another moment he added:

"You should talk to Claudia about it, she finances some research projects at the university, that aren't the most useful in this world.I do too, but I stay more academic than she does."

Keres didn't get the chance to correct him immediately but she took a perverse amount of enjoyment from doing so.

"I hate to break it to you but they were British." It took a great amount of restraint to not laugh, Jean-Pierre could feel her smaller frame shudder fractionally as she repressed it back down.

"They were certainly corrupted by the flags and stars then." He couldn't help but give a disappointed sigh at the news. Keres sensed her Sire's despondency and decided now was a prudent time to change the topic.

"Probably...What kind of research do you fund?" Previously she had been ignorant of his close ties to such projects, however, she had been aware from the beginning that his sphere of influence was tied to the university.

"Literature." The response had been an obvious one, it explained how he had found her to begin with and sparked her next question.

"Where you funding my project? They didn't tell me where my funding came from." Griffin could easily pick up on the curiosity in her tone, for him she was easy to read.

"Probably not directly. I am not as wealthy as to personally fund everything. I do influence a little some Deans. I rarely meet with them or with the project's creators..."

"No I imagine that would get suspicious after a while. I honestly did not think I would receive anything when I originally put forward the paperwork."

"Maybe Claudia gave a positive word to it as well, if she stumbled upon it. Our influences tend to cross paths even if we're not aware of it."

"Maybe." Keres gave a slight smile, even now she was learning new things about her Clanmates.

"I feel rude asking so bluntly when I don't know her as well as I do you."

"She is the Childe of her Sire, and has about close to no education regarding etiquette and politeness. There is nothing to worry about."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the same niceties as I give others."

"By that I meant... she wouldn't perceive you talking to her as "being rude." Remember a detail in Kindred exchanges is not about what you think or feel is acceptable or isn't, but about how they accept things." Jean-Pierre's slipped easily into the role of teacher, happy to educate her as and when needed.

"Mnn true, maybe if I get a chance I will... I have missed being able to talk this openly."

"The Protocol over there is so harsh ? Tell me more about it." She knew it wasn't a demand, more a wish to catch a glimpse of her current existence.

"I would not say harsh..maybe formal? As I know next to nothing of them I choose to say less because I feel that I could give too much of myself or possibly push the wrong buttons. That was my primary reason for agreeing to assist Primogen Louis with his index project it will give me access to notes so I may learn of the others though I am unsure how coloured the notes are." Knowing Louis as well as she did, she knew that possibility was unlikely, however, it would be what he observed and that would mean his notes would only really document the façade Kindred wore in public view, probably not the true individual.

"I see. It seems like a good move, not only your silence but also your willingness to help out with tasks that may inform you more. I find it strange that while it's formal, you use their title with their first name."

"It was advice Regent Kersten gave when he trained me. It is how he introduced himself I am ignorant of his surname."

"He figured that silence would protect you better rather than learn how to lie and cheat, I suppose."

"More the being useful to the Clan and the Kindred community I mean. Silence is something I learnt from you if I am honest." At that particular confession Keres rested her head against her Sire's shoulder, the contact had been something she could not receive through an email. If she were completely honest with herself the tactile contact had been the one thing she had missed above all else. The coffee he had sent her had been bittersweet, on the one hand it reminded her of home on the other it reinforced the simple fact her Sire was very far away.

"Oh. Yes, it's the technique I use to protect myself, too. I never thought Regent Kersten would advise anyone to make themselves useful. I suppose he foresaw that you would move around." Jean-Pierre didn't chastise his Childe for the physical contact, it was after all in private no one could see to take advantage, so there was no danger in it.

"I don't even pretend to know what goes on in his head. It was an interesting experience though."

"I can imagine so. I hope he treated you well..."

"He did." Idly her hand reached out, touching his forearm carefully, a silent reassurance that both recognised even if it was carried out on a subconscious level. "He isn't a monster, he did what he had to do and I understood that from the beginning."

"As long as it did not harm you long term, then..." Truthfully Griffin did not wish to admit his true thoughts on the matter, there were times he earnestly worried for Keres, especially when Regent Kersten was concerned.

"He warned me it could before hand and I took the risk, I only have myself to blame if it does...He's like a quirky inappropriate uncle, it's kind of adorable."

"He has softened...Maybe." Jean-Pierre didn't truly give much credence to the statement. "Uncle..." He spat out the word giving vocalisation to just how disturbing that concept was using just his tone. He did not wish to follow that train of thought and swiftly discarded it in favour of concentrating on the jerky movements she made against him as she tried to suppress her amusement.

Keres gave him another distraction once she had managed to compose herself, it was interesting unravelling what she and Regent Kersten had discussed that night, he had not enquired out of respect, however, it seemed time had healed much in her mind. He was grateful that was the case, to begin with he had watched her closely fearing the worst.

"He said you two didn't speak much whilst Apprentices..."

"It's true. He generally worked on his own, and I didn't bother to talk to other Tremere much, unless it was mandatory. He only opened up to become more social when he became Regent, and Primogen."

"That seems quite lonely." Keres couldn't fully repress the pity from her tone, empathy was there too, she recalled the sting of loneliness keenly as a Kine.

"I think he's a loner by heart. I wasn't, I had to force myself to become this way for protection."

"Will you be distant with me as well?" Jean-Pierre could easily detect the undercurrents of repugnance she tried to mask under her voice of curiosity, she was good at it but he was better at spotting it.

"I may. If we show too much, they may use it against both of us..."

"And in private?" Keres pulled away from his shoulder, she may have been shorter but her eyes seemed to demand eye contact which he gave willingly as he spoke.

"I suppose I could make an effort."

"You're the only friend I've had in a long time, I don't want you to feel obligated.."

"I won't. It's very hard to break two hundred old habits." The smile he gave her offered some reassurance, Keres knew he was over a century old, she knew change was difficult but she still hoped he would try even if they were now living an exsiatence of paranoia and exploitation.

"I know, I'm sorry it is a lot to ask..." Keres' head returned to rest on his arm, but he knew she was placated by his response he also added:

"I've been as open and personal with you as I could be currently."

"I know, I'm grateful to have you as my Sire." She meant her words, without his reserved affection Keres doubted she would have lasted her first year.

"Will you give me some time, to get used to it as well?"

"Of course. I know it's not what you're used to." The question he posed was superfluous in her mind, she knew she could wait, even if it meant waiting for centuries.

"I will never be as good as Regent Kersten when it comes to embracing change. But eventually it works. However I will never open a personal page on the Internet."

"I understand, I don't think many people are but I would say you are quite good at picking up new things...Pardon? He didn't?" It took Keres a long moment to process the new tidbit of useless information, her brain picked over the idea indexing it against the possibility of a Masquerade violation. The process was a painful one so she decided to push it from her mind.

"He probably has a page somewhere.. I am too ignorant of these things. Having an email is already confusing enough. I can type, however."

"I can teach you if you're interested in learning." Jean-Pierre's shoulders raised into a small shrug before he replied, Keres' head didn't pull away, unwilling to break the tactile contact she had been deprived of since leaving.

"Why not. I hope I'll be a better student than how I was in the chantry."

"Why? What happened?" As she asked she looked up at him from her perch against his arm, Griffin found her to look almost child-like when she made such gestures.

"I said no."

"I can't imagine that went down too well."

"My Sire was cross, my tutor was too. The Regent was too busy to care. I am not good at using my disciplines because they never interested me."

"Not even Auspex?"

"Not as well as many others." Keres nodded her head in understanding, though for Jean-Pierre it was more as though she was rubbing her head against his arm but he understood the gesture passively.

"...After my first night in Harlow's Elysium I believe I will need them to survive..." Keres would never openly admit that her first experience had on an instinctual survival level frightened her.

"You will have to train, then."

"That is what I have spent most of my free time doing of late."

"Do they tutor you well?"

"Primogen Louis sometimes tutors me. If he's in the Chantry the library is where you'd find him."

"Before Regent Kersten took Regency, the library had very limited access, only through your rank and if you had earned enough favors. Do they have the same?"

"Yes, but my education was not extensive enough for me to be restricted by it yet..." Keres did not look forward to the time when it did, in the back of her mind she hoped the old bat Regent Winters would be promoted and left someone more liberal in the academic department would take over, it was unlikely but she could dream.

"I understand. Keep helping him with his indexing and eventually his help to you will be more consistent. At least it's how normal relations should happen."

"That was my plan, though it got better when I helped prepare our clan hosting Elysium so it can only get better. I also had to help Apprentice Winchester but that was because I was rude..." Again his Childe was easily read, he could hear the guilt in her tone but she wasn't trying particularly hard to hide it from him.

"It's good to make up for something you feel is wrong. Just make sure it will not be used against you..."

"She enquired into my past, I bluntly declined to answer, it will not be used against me. If she was not Tremere I would not have offered or apologized."

"Your past is your own only." He gave her a nod of approval before continuing. "They did not enquire too much when I was brought here, they just asked my name. My Sire bragged about the rest but no one seemed to care enough. I suppose it was because at the time, we were fairly numerous."

"They knew my name already... I do not wish them to know anything but I'm positive they will dig up something soon enough."

"Regent Tarcisus didn't bother, he was too busy trying to maintain the influences of his Clan despite industrialization." Jean-Pierre gave an uncaring shrug. "Once I humiliated the old vixen, they all became aware that they were to leave me alone. It worked well enough."

"I do not think I have your way with words to get away with that." She spoke honestly with him, but was still amused by his story, she enjoyed hearing of his past exploits, sometimes they were even educational.

"It's understandable...I had good circumstances, which is why I could break some of the chains like this."

"True, I'm happy to let the majority of the Kindred keep working under the assumption I am a bitch though."

"It is a very good cover. Be sure you don't make enemies among the harpies..." Mindful of what she had said previously Griffin placed his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her slightly closer but Keres could feel the hesitation in the motion even though she remained pliable and moved as he wished. She leant closer, her head drifted from his arm to his chest as she shifted closer to him. There was no pause in her words when he moved her, she seemed to continue on as though nothing unusual had occurred.

"I will certainly try. There is only one I am aware of, Julian, I have not particularly encountered much of him."

"Some cities do not give as much importance as others, despite being more or less formal."

"Maybe, I didn't really get a chance to speak with him, he seemed nice enough from what I saw."

"Be careful, if he became a harpy, there must be a reason."

"Do you think I let anyone in Harlow see me as I allow you to?"

"It is not an easy exercise, to hide what you truly are. I can't know, you are free and I am not behind you to observe you. However be careful as Regent Kersten might be tracking you..."

"I expect nothing less, why do you think I put in the postscript in the first email I sent you?"

"It's also why I usually do not use email. Not that I fear Regent Kersten would use it or store it against me. But it's a principle issue."

"I would contact you differently but letters are even more insecure. Better him than someone we do not know."

"It's why I accepted your idea of a tablet anyway. Other conversations I hold are never written for this reason." Keres gave a nod of her head before speaking again, the texture of his topcoat against her skin was still a pleasant one, she hadn't even noticed how strongly she could smell the cologne he wore, the familiarity of the sensations forced her frame to relax against her Sire, it felt like she had been unable to even untense herself for months to a strange sudden relief.

"I doubt he would glean new information from our emails anyway bar what is happening in Harlow and even then I don't see there would be much useful information." Slowly her arm came around his waist, it was difficult for Keres to even tell if it was affectionate or simple reassurance that it was him.

"He's smarter than sending out a report to your current Regent. He may blackmail you with it."

"Why blackmail when he could just as easily Dominate me to do what he wanted? I will be visiting every month so he will have ample opportunity."

"I think he considers blackmail much more fun than just Dominate."

"Yes, but he also likes getting his own way. Dominate would give him certainty whereas blackmail has more risks."

"It's true, however I do think he enjoys challenges more than what's easy..."

"Depends what he wants and how badly I suppose." She toyed with the foreseam of his topcoat as she spoke, finding an almost childlike enjoyment from the expensive thread.

"I know the Regent well enough to guess that using disciplines, for him, is a last resort option."

"Lies within lies. I hope that is the case." Some of the tension eased in her mind as Jean-Pierre spoke his theory it wasn't a certainty but Keres could hope, if nothing else.

"Anticipating this Chantry is pure madness anyway." His tone was half joking, however, the truth was she was homesick. Stubbornness and the will to prove her independence was the only thing keeping her from moving back home.

"Part of its charm for me."

"Hm, it suits my needs as well. Would have the circumstances be different, I may have not gone through for so long, and you may have not been able to be embraced either." That particular thought frightened Keres more than she cared to admit, she did not wish to think how far her condition would have advanced if she were still Kine.

"I have much to be grateful for. You're more resilient than you think though." When she spoke her mind she could feel his chest rise and fall as he suppressed his amusement, it gave her a small measure of comfort, she couldn't ask for more than that.

"I would have managed."

"I think you would thrive wherever you were placed."

"I'd make a terrible, terrible Sabbat recruit." Jean-Pierre's amusement at the concept showed easily in his tone as he spoke it elicited a small laugh from her.

"Maybe, if they have bookish section then that may have been to your tastes than actual Sabbat." The mirth they shared was quickly sobered by his next statement on their circumstances.

"Hm, it's possible, but I just don't agree with their ideology, at all. Not that I agree with the Clan, or with the Camarilla, but it's the least worst of all of them.."

"Probably true, they can't all be fanatics though.."

"Going down that path is a death sentence without questions asked."

"Mmn, true again." Keres sighs slightly before continuing. "It's not like any of us choose what side we fall on."

"The Tremere just don't switch sects anyway, it's far too dangerous." She gave another nod of her head, savouring the sensation of his clothing rubbing against her cheek.

"Seems like a lot of risk for ideology."

"It's more than that; blood is involved, loyalty is a very important feature for the Clan and the Camarilla, and such risks taken will just never stop haunting them. It comes with immortality."

"So they do something similar to what our clan does then?" Even though his words frightened her somewhat her curiosity was still piqued, she never turned down an opportunity to learn, especially when her Sire was her tutor.

"The Sabbat? They create blood bonds between each other through a ritual. When a Tremere does this ritual, they become tainted in a way that non Sabbat Tremere can spot them at first sight. The order is to destroy anyone presenting this tainted mark on sight, regardless of excuses."

"...I can see the cold logic behind the order." Keres couldn't hide her distaste for the idea regardless of the logic behind it.

"Just do not question that kind of high priority order, at least not in public, because it could earn you the same fate. It's a risk the Clan isn't willing to take."

"Of course I wouldn't, I quite like existing." Had it been any other that had said this Keres may have been insulted, however, she knew keenly that her Sire was only looking after her and decided she wasn't indignant because of his kindness.

"Either way once you have adopted the general rules and managed to have your own spot, it is quite easy to keep existing."

"Unless someone wants your spot."

"In that case you huff and puff. " She gave a slight sigh at that response, he recognised it for what it was and knew the answer before it passed her lips.

"You embraced a passive type sorry to say."

"Make sure your position is not one to attack. Look at Claudia, nobody wants her job. Nobody wants mine either. And I don't think anyone wants to be the Gangrel or Brujah Primogen either.."

"I just want to be, I don't want power. The Prince in Harlow is Gangrel..."

"Yet they are so formal ? Well why not. We are fairly informal despite having a Ventrue Prince here.."

"The juxtaposition wasn't lost on me either. I think it has more to do with instability and the fact there was a fair amount of tension between them and London. Or maybe I am just too inexperienced to note the difference."

"We have tensions with Paris as well. Each city is different in their societies, and as such each has created different rules. We are all Camarilla, but it is like saying all countries have a constitution..It is an interesting exercise."

"Makes sense, I wonder what it would be like if they used the rules from here? I think they would be much more contented but then again I believe they would also take advantage."

"Well you may try and reason with your Regent into asking Regent Kersten for his handbook.. If she is sane, open to discussion.."

"Might be worth a try, I mean it has only really benefited this chantry so why not another?" Internally she did not think it was likely but she could at least try, she honestly believed they would be more content than the lives they currently led.

"It has benefited this Chantry's Apprentices.. I do not think Vienna gives us the same kind of funds anymore, and I am not informed of how badly Regent Kersten's relations with his Lord are."

"And yet we don't seem to be suffering for the lack of funds or if the case may be poor relations with our Lord. Is our Lord Regent Kersten's Sire?"

"Indeed, however, it may be because none of us expects anything from the clan. We're too few, and we are fairly old enough to have enough personal resources. As for the Lord, no, it's not Tarcisus." His tone did nothing to hide his visible relief at that fact, he continued to educate her though really it would probably be useless information.

"It isn't the Clan's policy to keep such family links in the pyramid. Tarcisus is a Lord now, indeed, but he does not oversee France. I recall he is in the Netherlands."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if they do either to be honest. You dislike him?" Jean-Pierre noted silently she was in a particularly curious mood tonight, they had spent the majority of the late morning just talking about whatever sprang to mind.

"I do. He is a bad person." Keres knew without having to ask further to not pursue that line of enquiry further, he would not state why he believed it to be true and she would not push him for answers.

"..ok." There was a deep seated need to keep her Sire happy, she couldn't bare the idea of upsetting him because of his kindness."Do you know who oversees France then?"

"I think the country is divided because there are many small chantries and a given Lord is supposed to watch only over seven. I know who oversees here, and I do guess this person also oversees Toulouse, La Rochelle.. Agen too, probably."

"Will they come here like he does?" It was evident whom she referred to when she stressed that small word.

"No, Lords do not pay a visit to the chantries. Tarcisus is the exception in this matter, and his rank wasn't the cause of his visit. Claudia insisted he came because of her like a retired old man." What Regent Kersten had said to her so many months ago bubbled to the surface with ease.

"She thinks of him like a grandfather though doesn't she?"

"I think so. I do not talk to her more than I do with the Regent..." Keres gave him a curious look, but decided best not to ask she seemed quite content to listen to him talk all night, whether she admitted or not she really did miss him.

"I wouldn't know what to talk about with most of the Tremere in Harlow if I'm honest." No matter what, Griffin had a way of managing to lift Keres' dower mood. His fingers giving a playful caress through her curly tresses always was something she took pleasure from.

"Any subject is good. Try and gauge their affection to the pyramid, if really." As he spoke Jean-Pierre could feel her move fractionally into the touch, her body lent slightly upon his as she enjoyed the affection.

"And if they're very loyal?" The question had been burning at the back of her mind for a while now, some of them though she honestly could not tell.

"Become loyal as well, or convince them to use the pyramid to their local advantage."

"I don't think i can outright lie.."

"Then just stay out of their way.. And avoid being noticed with your own beliefs"

"I try not to go into it if i'm honest."

"Good, then, you should be fine. Maybe you should talk to them about book access, library access, studies access..."

"I will, I believe it is Primogen Louis' remit. He seems to spend the most time there, seems like a logical conclusion."

"Politeness and neutrality will be your weapons then"

"I believe that route may be closed to me..." Keres' thoughts were rudely interrupted, whatever she was about to say she could not as the sleepiness began to descend upon them. Dawn it seemed had crept up on them without their noticing.

"Til tomorrow Keres?" Reluctantly at those words she shifted away from her Sire knowing that he was too much of a gentleman to stay, the only solace she received was when he took her hand and carefully gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Sleep well Jean-Pierre." He smiled and offered the same words in return before departing. As Keres lay back she felt the sudden pang of loneliness hit her, at least it was not as lonely as it used to be.

With a sigh she rolled on her side to face the wall, the door hadn't made a sound opening but she knew someone was in the room with her, the sound of silence was fractionally more deafening than normal.

"I know you're there." After she uttered the words she felt the bed dip down as Lyle sat next to her.

"I didn't make a sound." He sounded amused as ever.

"You didn't need to." She had expected him, something told her he would eventually pay a visit but she hadn't expected it to be this close to dawn.

He didn't respond, she could feel him move as he lay next to her; she didn't protest. There was no point in doing so, and if she was honest with herself she didn't want him to leave. When he was finally comfortable she rolled and curled up beside him.

When she had rolled that was when she felt his hand grope at her breast. She didn't protest, just waited until he finally let go, she rested her head against his chest and finally allowed the sigh that had been building in her chest to be free.

"You really are the most apathetic creature I've ever met." The amusement was still audible in his tone.

"You don't know me that well."

"Perhaps."

The pair didn't have a chance to speak further, dawn had begun and torpor quickly took hold, leaving them both free to rest curled in an embrace.


End file.
